In 3D games, a viewpoint (camera position) is set in a virtual game space, and an image in the game space seen from this camera position is displayed as a game image on a monitor. In general, the game image is an image seen from the back face of a main character operated by a user to a direction faced by the main character (See FIG. 5, for example).
However, such a game is proposed that the camera position can be moved by an operation by the user so that the user can see the entire game space. By moving the camera position, a situation behind the main character can be seen or the like (See FIG. 6, for example).
Also, as in Patent Document 1, a game system having a function to give a user a feeling that the game space is inclined by inclining a housing of a controller is proposed.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,508